pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Crobat
|} Crobat (Japanese: クロバット Crobat) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. It is the final form of . Biology Crobat is a purple, bat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon's pointed ears are long, and appear to lack insides, while its mouth is small and usually has its teeth bared. Crobat's eyes are red with yellow scelera. It has two pairs of wings; one smaller pair is located near its stubby feet, and a second pair on its shoulders has greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. The hind pair of wings developed from legs, and can still function as such. This allows it to rest by hanging on a tree branch with its rear wings. If Crobat is flying by fluttering only one pair of wings, it is proof that it has been flying a long distance. By alternately resting its front and rear wings, it can fly all day without having to stop. Crobat is a nocturnal Pokémon that is typically found in . In the anime Major appearances Brock's Crobat had a Crobat that he originally caught as a . It reached its final evolutionary form in Control Freak!. He eventually gave it to his brother Forrest. Other Several Crobat appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One, employed by the followers of Hunter J. A Crobat appeared under the ownership of Xerosic in The Right Hero for the Right Job!. Minor appearances Crobat made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a attack as the other Trainers were attacking him. A Crobat appeared in Malice In Wonderland!. A 's Crobat appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. Pokédex entries . With its two additional wings, Crobat is able to fly much faster than Golbat.}} In the manga ]] In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga A Crobat appeared in PRV2. Another one appeared in PRV3 under the ownership of Heath. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Janine used a Crobat against Suicune in Crossing Crobat. After Suicune countered its first attack, Janine ordered Crobat to use Double Team. Suicune was able to see through this as well, however, due to the shadow cast by the real Crobat and Janine, and Crobat was frozen. In Chinchou in Charge, a herd of Crobat, Zubat, and Golbat attacked Misty, Brock, and Erika in the Tohjo Falls. A Crobat was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. is later seen with a Crobat in Going Green, presumably picked up during his solo training journey. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Crobat was shown under the ownership of Jupiter which evolved from her . In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Asuka is shown with a Crobat. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Crobat only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information A Bat Pokémon that evolves from , Crobat's hind legs have evolved into a second pair of wings, which allows it to fly at great speeds but limits its ability to rest. The affection a Golbat has for its is vital for the evolution process: if a novice Trainer has a Crobat, it shows that he or she cares for Pokémon well. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} after acquiring the National Pokédex}} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm ( )}} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Altru Building}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sky Fortress, Rand's House, Dark Temple, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 5}} |area=[[Special Stages#A New Pokémon Safari!|Event: A New Pokémon Safari!]]}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |2010 World Championships Crobat|English|United States|30|August 15, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 World Championships Crobat}} |2010 World Championships Crobat|French|United States|30|August 15, 2010|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 World Championships Crobat}} |2010 World Championships Crobat|German|United States|30|August 15, 2010|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 World Championships Crobat}} |2010 World Championships Crobat|Italian|United States|30|August 15, 2010|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 World Championships Crobat}} |2010 World Championships Crobat|Japanese|United States|30|August 15, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 World Championships Crobat}} |2010 World Championships Crobat|Spanish|United States|30|August 15, 2010|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 World Championships Crobat}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10|‡}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when it has a link of 65% or higher |link='Nene', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=042 |name2=Golbat |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=169 |name3=Crobat |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Crobat and its pre-evolutions. * Crobat shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Bat Pokémon. * Crobat's color scheme is the reverse of 's. This also applies to its variation. * Crobat's evolutionary line has several similarities with 's. All of the members of the lines are based on bats and reach their respective final evolutionary form by friendship. * Crobat and are the only Pokémon of their body type that are not . ** Additionally, Crobat is the only Pokémon of its that is not or in the . * Crobat can be seen as a parallel to in several ways. ** They are Pokémon. ** They can have as a possible ability. ** They have the same base total with their HP, Defense, and Special Defense the same. Origin Crobat is based on a . Name origin Crobat may be a combination of cross and . Alternatively, it may be a corruption of , describing Crobat's maneuverability in the air. In other languages or , and |es=Crobat|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Iksbat|demeaning=From and bat |it=Crobat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=크로뱃 Crobat|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=叉字蝠 Chāzìfú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cross-shaped bat" |ru=Кробат Krobat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Brock's Crobat Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Iksbat fr:Nostenfer it:Crobat ja:クロバット pl:Crobat zh:叉字蝠